ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lycopodium (NPC)
I added a spot saying that once you talk to one Lycopodium NPC, all 3 lights become available. I found this because I unlocked the one for Garliage, and then went to do Batallias but found it was not necessary. It let me trade the flower right away. Some testing could be used for this (am in the middle of a mission) as i'm not 100% sure about it, but i'm fairly certain that's the case. Feel free to change it if I happen to be wrong. Thanks~ --Mordof 02:46, 20 May 2009 This is one of the neatest things SE has added. Can get behind Banishing Gate 2 in the present by yourself using this. :) --Nogib 16:54, 15 March 2008 (UTC) (G-10) on the first map does not exist, and the listed position of the Lycopodium is incorrect. --Karl1982 22:54, 28 March 2008 (UTC) I found him. He's at (E-8) on the third map (just past G-10 of map 2). I'll update the page with the correct info. --Karl1982 23:06, 28 March 2008 (UTC) The sparkling light in North Gustaberg allows you to go down as well as up. In Batallia Downs and Garlaige Citadel, it was already possible to drop down before this addition, but it was impossible to do so in Gustaberg. --FFXI-Setesh 20:39, 12 April 2008 (UTC) By using this NPC, you can get behind Banishing gate #2 with ease. That way u can get your AF coffer without 3 more ppl. I have 2 people in my linkshell who successfully traded a Red Rose to the NPC. --Ziggomatic 05:56, 10 July 2008 (UTC) : Why did someone put that Red Rose doesn't work? - Hiachi 01:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :: Because it does not work. Out of curiosity, I purchased a single Red Rose while I purchased flowers I knew worked. I tried it at all 3 lights. It does not work. -- 05:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) The lycopodium NPC is at F-6 in Batallia Downs S on the ramp in the north east corner of the grid square. --Takophiliac 00:12, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Where is the light in Garl outside on the 2nd gate that lets you go behind it? its unspecified in the article, unlike the other 2 areas. --Kumoji 18:57, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I'm wondering if the list is entirely accurate, or if the acceptable types of flowers may change. The list says that carnations are acceptable, and it would not accept a trade of one for me (when I've used Amaryllis many times, so I know they work) and then the person above who used Red Rose. I think the list isn't complete, or at least is not completely accurate. Okay, because I was really confused about garlaige citadel on how to get to the light in present or how this quest works, I want to leave a note on the discussion page that if someone wants to write on main article, they can, but I don't feel confident enough about writing on the actual article. First, Go to the location in the past it says and talk to lycopodium. Then, Run outside and use maw and go to the POS in the present (you can reach it, but you can't go up the stair case to get back behind 2nd banishing gate, I believe it's the same area you can get out of Bgate 2 solo (drop down). And you talk to that light and then trade it an approved flower and congratulations, you are now up on the staircase and can go behind gate 2. Thank you --Cordareo